


So, You Like Cats?

by dr_bobanner



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But in the good way, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sam fears for his life, Stucky - Freeform, T'Challa fails at romance, Team Cap sits back with their popcorn and watch the show, attempting romance, blackfalcon - Freeform, marvel fluff, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bobanner/pseuds/dr_bobanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is the last thing a king and protector of a country is able to pursue, especially after the major quakes the Accords left in the world. But as things are settled, one of the new allies of Wakanda has caught T'Challa's eye. Can the cat catch himself a bird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, You Like Cats?

The breaking sun through clouds was beautiful through the plane window, the sky was colored in a range of pinks and oranges usually seen only in an artists palette. T'Challa sat leaned back in his window side seat as a slender woman walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes traced his gaze outward as buildings broke through the clouds and obstructed their view of the sun. It was the best part of all the flying they had to do lately, seeing the sky's immense range form and color unlike what they saw at home in Wakanda.

“Your majesty, is all well?” The woman asked, pulling her hand from the king's shoulder and taking her seat across from him.

T'Challa tore his eyes from the window, rays flashing across his heavy eyes. It had been a long travel to New York, and he was very thankful for it to be over.

“Of course, Okoye.”

“Are you so sure about staying with the vigilantes after what happened last time?” Okoye's tone was foreboding, the events of months ago still fresh.

“That was then, we must move on. The Avengers are reformed, there is no more internal conflict to distract from business.” His eyes moved back to the sunrise for a moment, enjoying a last moment of peace. "All will be well."

“Do you have any internal conflict that will distract you?” Okoye watched the others face for a moment, trying to assess his state as well as possible. It was a skill she was still honing.

The older raised an eyebrow, eyes locked with the woman across from him. Okoye, T’Challa’s favorite of the Dora Milaje, was a persistent and vigilant woman. She began guarding him after the order of warrior women was reinstated just months before his father’s passing, and the two grew close as a result. It was soon to the point they felt more as brother and sister than anything else.

“If you want to know what I’m thinking, just ask.” He chuckled, sitting up straight as decent began.

The two shared a look before a smile broke out on the young woman’s face. The man she’d sworn to protect was a very special man, and she wanted nothing more than to see him safe. If one had told her months before that joining the Dora Milaje would result in her making one of the greatest friends she had ever known, she would have probably been more than doubtful. The order had before been a pool to choose a strong wife with, but still carried those tones in its reinstating. But now, Okoye could barely think of taking the place of queen beside T'Challa, it would be like being told she was to marry her brother.

-

“On your-“

“No! No! No!” Sam yelled as he ran around the track.

As the younger pleaded for his pride, Steve came around with a smug smile. The blonde passed fast by, now running from a barrage of insults from his good friend, biting back laughter. Making it to the stop, Steve grabbed his water bottle and downed half of it. Sam came in close, quickly resigning himself to lying face down on the green and white track, chest heaving as blood coursed and sweat poured from his pores. His body protested and welcomed the sudden stop at once, still in autopilot to run, but exhausted from a good chunk of the morning being dedicated to training.

“Just wait... Just wait...” He muttered as Steve sat beside him. “One day, you’re gonna need a backup out of a hairy situation. Guess who’s not flying your ass out. Give it a try. I dare you, man.”

“Come on, you’re overreacting.” Steve smiled as he set his friends water bottle by him.

“Says the man who runs circles around Usain Bolt.”

Steve let out a heavy laugh, pushing himself up and making his way to the locker room. This left Sam to himself, still resigned to catching his breath on the floor. Every time Steve joined him to workout, he agreed. It was good to have someone help challenge himself, push him harder. That was great until Steve decided to pull his ever hilarious "On your left!" bit, which had become less entertaining after the fifth or tenth time. Sam rolled over onto his back, chuckling a bit as the sound of footsteps echoed around the training room.

“You want a rematch, big guy?”

“I wasn’t aware I owed you one.” A female voice answered.

Looking over, Natasha stood with a very familiar looking man several feet away, an entertained smirk on her lips. Sam pushed himself up and leaned back on his hand, smiling at the red head.

“Considering you can kick all our butts into next week, I'd like to retract that statement.”

Nat shook her head, reaching down to pull up her teammate as he held out a hand. Sam looked between the two, his eyes widening when he finally recognized the man before him.

“Hey there, Cat-Man.” He smiled, holding out his hand to shake. “It’s been a while, how are you?”

T’Challa extended his hand to shake, suppressing an eye roll as the nickname that wasn’t likely to go away any time soon from what he’d heard of this man.

“I am well, and yourself?”

“I’m doing pretty good myself. What brings your majesty to our humble abode?”

“T’Challa is extending his support to New York while we train the new team.” Natasha interjected. “He’ll be joining us for a couple weeks, and you’d know that if you can to the meetings.”

“What can I say? Tony’s not very forth coming with the times.”

“And you’re not very good with the excuses.”


End file.
